Visite Nocturne
by Emie-Chan
Summary: Comme d'habitude, Levi attends sa visite.


**Résumé :**Comme d'habitude, Levi attends sa visite.

**Pairing :** Riren (enfin presque)

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Levi et Eren ainsi que l'univers de Snk ne m'appartienne pas ! Il appartienne à Hajime Isayama.

Note de l'auteur : Boooonjour ! Me revoilà pour mon troisième OS sur Snk, toujours sur mes deux chouchou Levi et Eren :3 ( on change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^ )

Sinon ça s'est bien passer votre rentrée ? Moi niquel sauf que je peux pas écrire beaucoup vu que je suis en internat :( J'ai donc écrit la fin de cette OS en cours ( ouai je sais c'est pas bien :P )

Bon j'arrête de raconter ma life et je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Visite Nocturne <strong>

Comme d'habitude, Levi ne dormait pas. Il attendait. Il l'attendait. Il regardait le ciel étoilé. Y en avait des brillantes, des moins brillantes, des grosses, des petites. Dès fois, il les comptait pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Mais pas ce soir, non, là, il admirait juste la beauté du ciel nocturne. Y avait quelque chose de reposant et de mystérieux qui l'avait instantanément captivé. Il sursauta quand des coups retentirent contre la porte. Il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait aussi tôt.

Comme d'habitude, il grogna pour la forme, se leva de sa chaise et alla nonchalamment ouvrir. C'était presque devenu automatique, maintenant.

Et comme toujours, il tomba sur ses deux orbes vertes remplit de larme et deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille sans son consentement. Au début, il ne savait jamais quoi faire. Enlacer, consoler, rassurer. C'était des choses qu'il ne savait pas faire, ça tout le monde le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il venait le voir, lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais bon, il s'était habitué à ses visites nocturnes. Il ferma doucement la porte en soufflant alors qu'Eren était déjà allongé sur son lit. Il le rejoignit rapidement et l'adolescent vint se blottir contre lui. C'est fou, ce que ça pouvait l'embarrasser - bien qui ne le laissait pas paraître - de sentir son visage contre son torse et de savoir qu'il pouvait parfaitement entendre son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne l'avait jamais empêché de le faire et lui n'avait jamais fait aucun commentaire.

Naturellement, sa main vint jouer avec ses mèches brunes calmant quelque peu les sanglots du plus jeune et il parla. De tout et de rien. Des histoires et des anecdotes. Des rumeurs entendu dans la journée. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il voulait l'emmener pendant quelque heure le plus loin possible d'ici, dans un autre monde. Un monde sans peur, sans larmes, sans que la mort plane au dessus de votre tête à chaque seconde, sans titans, sans murs, sans que ça finisse en bain de sang. Il savait bien que c'était ça qui empêchait Eren de dormir. Toutes ces personnes qu'il avait vu mourir dévorer par des titans sans pouvoir rien y faire et qui venaient le hanté jusqu'à dans ses rêves. Et c'était bien normal qu'il est peur, peur de la mort, il n'était qu'un gamin de 15 ans ! Même si il ne le laissait pas paraître, même si il avait l'air mature et adulte, même si devant de les autres, il paraissait insensible et froid, au fonds il ne restait qu'un gamin de 15 ans complètement paumé et mort de peur.

Donc il parlait car comme il l'avait déjà dit il ne savait pas consoler et rassurer alors il se contentait de parler. Encore et encore. Il parlait doucement et à voix basse. Il ne se pressait pas, il avait tout son temps. Eren l'écoutait attentivement les yeux fermés. Alors il parlait.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps, ça avait duré avant qu'il se rende compte qu'Eren s'était endormis contre lui. Il soupira en voyant l'adolescent accroché à sa chemise. Il le décala doucement sur le côté et déposa la couverture sur ses épaules. Levi l'observa silencieusement dormir. Son visage était calme, serein. Il poussa quelques mèches brunes qui s'étaient collées sur ses joues avec ses larmes. A cet instant, il avait l'air si fragile, si innocents. Son doigt effleura lentement son front, son nez, ses joues encore humides puis s'arrêta sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elles étaient douces. C'est tellement tentant. Si il se penchait un peu, il pourrait...

Levi se leva brusquement pour finalement se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit d'avoir ce genre d'envie. En tout cas, pas envers lui. Pas envers son soldat. Pas envers un gamin. Pas envers Eren. Il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué et il se remit à admirer les étoiles par la fenêtre pour s'occuper. Pour ne pas penser à ces sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir. Pour pas le regarder dormir toute la nuit même si il le ferait quand même car il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Alors comme d'habitude, il ne dormirait pas. Il le regarderait. Retenant chaques détails de son visage qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Puis il le réveillerait et ferrait comme si de rien n'était, redevenant l'insensible et froid, Caporal Levi.

Comme d'habitude, il attendrait, espérant qu'il vienne ce soir.

Et ça serra comme à chaque fois.

Il ne dormirait pas.

Regardant son visage encore et encore.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Voilaaaa ! Alors ça vous à plus ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous à plus ou pas :) J'espère réussir à poster d'autre chose bientôt ( ce serra selon mon inspiration ^^ )

Bisous

Emie-Chan !


End file.
